Vehicles include glass or other transparent panes of material that are often attached to structures, such as a frame, that supports and attaches to one or more edges of the pane. For example, vehicles may include rear windows, quarter glass, windshields, and the like. The pane can be attached to the frame in many different ways. In some cases, pins or other fasteners are attached to the pane, and the fasteners are attached within corresponding holes formed in the frame. Also, in some cases, the pane can be attached using an adhesive that continuously extends about a periphery of the pane.
When using an adhesive to attach the pane to the frame, permanent glass supports have been used that are fixedly secured to the vehicle cowling or other body components to contact and support the windshield while the adhesive cures. These supports, however, are typically fixed to the vehicle cowling in a manner where the pane is first attached to the frame along a bottom edge thereof. If any manufacturing tolerances are present, a gap can be created between the upper edge of the pane and the frame. If the gap is not covered by a molding piece, the gap can be unsightly. Moreover, as noted above, the supports are permanent. Because the supports are not removed, vibrations from operating the vehicle can be transmitted to the supports. Over time, the supports may generate impact forces that will cause eventual stress cracks.